John Smith 10: Spacewalker
Charmcaster, wearing a cloak, with half of his body covered in red marks, and a big wound on her chest, is standing on a cliff, overlooking the desert. A large circle was drawn in the sand, a magic circle. Charmcaster then begins chanting, the runes glowing with mana. A wormhole opens, John landing right outside the circle. John: Ugh. Sometimes, this gets o- what is going on?! (The circle glows brightly, as Gaia breaks out of it. She roars, launching John into the air.) Oh, man! John turns into Super John, catching himself. He dashes forward, ramming Gaia, knocking it back. Gaia recoils back, and extends mana tentacles. Charmcaster: What the? Unexpected, but enjoyable. Reverto Meus Ops Mihi! She fires a stream of mana, capturing Super John and Gaia. Super John screams and Gaia roars in pain, and in a matter of moments, Gaia is completely absorbed and Super John drained, reverting. John falls, regaining consciousness. He spins, creating a small vortex, lowering him gently to the ground. Charmcaster glows with a powerful, evil mana aura. John: Charmcaster?! Charmcaster/Gaia: I don’t know you, Spacewalker. '''(Her hands are lit with mana flames.) '''But you shall die today. (Charmcaster fires a powerful mana blast, and John turns into Chromastone, absorbing it.) Chromastone: When will you learn? You can’t (Reverts) John: Hurt me. Huh? Charmcaster/Gaia: I drained your power. You are weak now, Spacewalker. Charmcaster fires several mana blasts at John. John turns into Diamondhead, reflecting the mana blast. He reverts, and turns into Brainstorm. He raises an electric force field, blocking another mana blast. He reverts again, as another mana blast flies at him. John swings his arms up, and an earth wall forms in front of him, crumbling from the attack. John was gone, when ChamAlien turns visible, lurking towards Charmcaster. He reverts, as he bursts into a run, dodging a mana blast barely. He turns into XLR8, running towards the bottom of the cliff. He starts running up, when he reverts, falling back down. He spins, catching himself in a small vortex, landing on solid rock. He then shifts to Crashhopper, and hops high into the air, going high above Charmcaster’s position. He reverts, and starts falling frantically at Charmcaster. Charmcaster/Gaia: Hahaha! How rewarding! You are falling straight towards your own demise! John: Come on, work! Azarath Metrion Zinthos! John turns into Big Shot, as he collides with a mana blast. He’s unharmed, it bouncing off his stomach. He crashes down onto the cliffside, causing it to crumble and fall. Big Shot bounced off and landed on the cliff, Charmcaster floating back up. Charmcaster/Gaia: Always the fool. Very well. The ground glows, as several stone creatures come out of the ground. One charges Big Shot, who punches and destroys it. A second throws a fist, which Big Shot dodges, slamming his stomach into it. A third one appears, and Big Shot reverts, John running under the fist. He thrusts his hands forward, an earth pillar hitting the stone creature in the chest. However, it barely injures the stone creature, as John is surrounded. Charmcaster/Gaia: Finally, the biggest nuisance I have is in my arms. 'Reverto Meus Ops Mihi!' She fires a powerful bolt at John, and she drains him, as he falls to the ground, breathing heavily. Charmcaster/Gaia: Huh. Not much mana you have there. Either way, Stone Creatures, '''(a big army of Stone Creatures appear from the ground) Finish him off.' John begins sweating heavily, as he attempts to fire a mana blast, failing miserably. He then attempts to earthbend, failing again. The Stone Creatures walk towards him slowly. He lowers his head and closes his eyes, accepting death. Booming Voice: WAY BIG! Part of the ground breaks, and Way Big's fin appears, destroying part of the ground and the Stone Creatures. Way Big breaks out of the ground. He swings his fist, crushing a Stone Creature. He then puts his hands together, and he fires a cosmic ray at some, destroying them. He then jumps up, and lands back onto the ground, crushing more Stone Creatures. Charmcaster/Gaia: '''HI see. Later, fools. '(Way Big swings his fist at her, angrily)' Andata! '(she teleports away and Way Big's fist hits thin air) Way Big: Coward. Way Big reverts into Ahmad. He runs towards John who is on the ground. He shakes him a little bit. John moans. Ahmad: You okay? John, weakly: W-W-What? Ahmad? Ahmad: You need time to rest. Close your eyes. End Scene Later, John is sitting on a couch, with a blanket wrapped around his back. Ahmad is sitting next to him, handing him a cup. John: Thanks. Ahmad: Anytime. Charmcaster sent me a message to go over there. She's an old enemy who always gets her butt kicked. But the difference is, she has a new master. John: Gaia. Sounds like that was a trap for you. Ahmad: I guess. You'll have to Thank God I saved you at the last moment. You don't know what that coward could've done. John: Gaia's not a coward. She's planning something. They both drained my mana. And all of my powers and derived from my mana. Ahmad: Wait. You can't heal? John: I think I can, but that'd take too long. John takes a sip from his cup, then gulps it out in shock. John: What's that? Ahmad: Tea. John: Are you sure? Ahmad: It's just enriched with mint. I made it by myself. John, putting the cup back on the table: You must've love mint. Ahmad: You don't know. I chew it out on a regular basis sometime.